


the best part is falling

by CaptainJA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Narry - Freeform, again this is something i wrote back in 2013, so much fluff i swear this is harry proclaiming niall lord of the heavens in his head tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about all the things he likes about Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best part is falling

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 2013 pls don't judge me  
> disclaimer: idk how i every thought harry could be the big spoon like wt???

Harry let out a yawn, crossing his arms as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Around him, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall were all in what appeared to be exciting conversations. He let himself tune their voices in and out, barely catching a couple of words. Not that he cared, really. He didn't need to be talking 24/7 to be entertained. Not when he had Niall.

A small smile appeared on Harry's lips as his eyes fell on his irish friend. He was laughing at something Louis had said, as per usual. Harry liked the way Niall laughed. His pretty, pink lips would stretch widely as he opened his mouth and the melodious sound would fill the room over and over again. Niall laughed a lot, but Harry didn't mind. He liked seeing Niall happy.

He also liked it when Niall looked at him. It would be in those moments that the blonde boy would offer him a special smile he saved just for Harry. Harry's reaction would always be the same. Butterflies in his stomach, blush on his cheeks, and a smile that made him look as if his face would break in half. But he didn't care. Not as long as Niall kept smiling like that.

The smile on Harry's lips grew bigger as his mind began to cloud with Niall, jumbling with his favorite memories of the boy. He kept his jade eyes trained on him as he thought, not noticing the time pass as he watched the older boy.

He liked watching Niall. He could do it all day long and not get bored. There was just so much of him. If Harry had his way, he would inspect every inch of Niall- memorize every part of him. From the tips of his dyed-blonde hair to the bottom of his pale feet. And he would love every bit of him.

He did love every bit of him. He loved his wide, blue eyes that seemed to be full of awe at all times. He especially liked it when they lit up as soon as they fell on Harry. He liked his accent. It was unique, belonging to Niall- even though the others would say it was from his whole place. Harry would always deny it, Niall had something special in his.

He liked his teeth- crooked or straight. Niall had looked adorable when his teeth weren't the straightest, cute with his braces, but he looked hot with them straight. Truth to be told, Niall could have given him either of those three smiles and Harry would have melted into a puddle then and there.

Harry absolutely loved Niall's lips. He liked how they felt on his own. He liked how Niall would thread his hands in Harry's curls and yank slightly. He liked feeling Niall next to him.

Harry also liked how he was taller than Niall. Sure, the irish lad had grown since their time on the X Factor, but he was still a couple of inches taller than him. He hopes they stay that way. He likes being the big spoon.

Speaking of spoons, Harry also likes it when they cuddle. They would just lie alone, whispering and giggling like schoolgirls. The boys had teased them about it when they had heard them one night, but they didn't care. Harry didn't at least. It was cute seeing Niall all flustered over it.

Niall looked absolutely precious when he blushed. Harry would admit it without the smallest bit of shame in his voice. And it wasn't often that the boy blushed at, so it was quite the pleasant surprise seeing those pale cheeks suddenly flush with color.

Niall's gaze shifted, feeling a pair of eyes on him. He directed his sight towards Harry, finding the boy smiling widely at him. Niall's lips curled into the small, sweet smile that was Harry's and Harry's only. He let out a quiet laugh as he saw Harry blush, he loved making him blush like that. Harry was sure his heart stopped when he heard Niall laugh. He liked Niall's laugh.

To be quite honest, Harry really liked Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> aye you can request fics/send me prompts on my tumblr here: sexuallyambiguous.tumblr.com


End file.
